


The Breaking of Dick Grayson

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, but only briefly, motional torture, pre-Jason's death, set during the 'Apprentice' arc of the Teen Titan's animated series, story blending, the big what if?, twisted situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had blindly thought Slade would be satisfied so long as he wore his colors and acted in opposition to the Titans when expressly ordered. And even if he'd somewhat imagined that Slade might eventually try and demand more he'd assumed that with all of Batman's training he'd either figure a way out of it or it would never be enough to break him.</p><p>But Slade is both cleverer, more experienced, and more twisted than Dick had anticipated. The Mercenary is set on not only having him as an apprentice, but making sure that there will be no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking of Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Slade's obsession with Robin really creeped me out when I watched the series. It also occurred to me that someone with Slade's experience and lack of morality would probably take far more steps to ensure that someone as trained as Robin couldn't just find a way to null the particular situation and skip back home.
> 
> It also bugged me that there was no contact ever with the rest of the DCU in the series. The first time it looked like Robin may have switched to Slade's side Batman would know about it. Robin has a tracker in his suit. They may have been in the middle of having a fight at the time, Jason may have been the Gotham Robin, but I still think Bruce would have been keeping some tabs on him and would have dropped everything the moment it looked like he'd fallen into the hands of a Super Villain.

"Prove my loyalty?! Haven't I already done that by fighting against my friends?!" Dick gritted out glaring at Slade as the other paced around him in a way that set his teeth on edge.

"It was definitely a step in the right direction." Said Slade smoothly, "But I wonder... You still seem to be under the impression that this will all just go away as soon as you think of some clever solution. I think you need more to realize that not only is there no going back now, but that every part of you belongs to me."

"Dream on. You may have my service right now because you are threatening my friends, but I belong to no one but myself." Dick snapped glaring at the man from behind his mask.

"I see." Said Slade, and the reasonable tone of his voice instantly sent alarm bells going off in Dick's head, "so I suppose that no matter what I say, the choices you make are completely your own."

"That's right." Said Dick, he felt like there was some sort of trick here but he was determined not to fall for it.

"And that means that the responsibility for your actions lies with you." Slade continued. Dick narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going, "is that correct Robin? If your choices are truly your own and you don't belong to me, then the responsibility also lies with you."

"I guess." Dick shrugged unhappily.

"Hmm..." Slade brought out the red button that held his friends lives, made sure Dick could see it, and then ordered, "strip."

"What?!" Dick gaped.

"Your clothes in a pile at my feet." Slade clarified.

"But..." Dick floundered, tried to think of a way out, "I- What if one of your minions comes and reports back? Why would you even want me to do that in the first place?!"

"It is your choice Robin." Said Slade placing his thumb on the button.

"Fine, fine!" Dick snapped. His cheeks felt hot as he pulled off his clothes and threw them angrily at Slades feet. He kept his mask on but Slade didn't seem to mind. The air of the cave was cold as it caressed his skin and the wide open space left him with a frightening vulnerability. He tried to subtly glance at the open door. No one was coming, but still...

"I want you to know this is being filmed. When we are done, I will have someone give it to the Robin in Gothem." Slade informed him sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Wait what?! Why?! He has nothing to do about this!" Dick protested.

"He is your successor is he not? It is convenient that you've already been replaced on that end, but still a warning should be good in case this one also shares your knack for getting in the way." Said Slade shrugging, "but it is true he doesn't matter much to me in the grand scheme of things. I am doing this mostly for your sake."

"So if I do what you say you won't send it?" Dick clarified shifting nervously, his bare thighs feeling wrong brushing against each other in the cold air.

"No, I'll send it either way. As I said; a test of loyalty. Will your mentor and mini-you see you striping bare for their enemy? Or will they see you willingly let your friends die for the sake of your pride?"

"No." Dick muttered weakly. He hadn't expected that. It was a clever strategy, one meant to isolate him from a sense of shame. One that gave Slade all the power once again. But he couldn't let the Titans be killed because of him. They were his team, he'd told Bruce he was taking responsibility for them. If that meant being a sacrifice for them he'd willingly do it. Even so he felt the blood drain from his face as he thought about Jason who held him up on a pedestal seeing him like this. Of Bruce seeing him like this. Oh god, they'd never respect him again. Still though, there was a kind of terrible hope in the knowledge that Batman would know what was going on.

If he'd expected it to be this difficult to find a way out he'd have activated the distress signal on his Robin costume before it was taken away from him in the beginning.

Slade was right in one respect: this was a lesson of pride. If he hadn't been so determined to handle this on his own, if he hadn't wanted to prove he was an independent hero that didn't need to go running to his mentor for help like a sidekick, then things never would have gotten this bad.

"It is your choice." Slade reminded him.

"You sick fuck." Dick spat, "You think Batman is just going to see this and not hunt you down? You're delusional."

"I see. You think you'll be rescued if Batman finds out." Stated Slade tilting his head, "but you forget that it changes nothing if Batman finds you. I've never forced you to do anything. You are here by choice."

"That's a lie." Snarled Dick trying to ignore his nakedness and the way he couldn't figure out a way to stand that didn't make him feel ridiculously exposed to Slade's gaze, "you know I'd never have done any-"

"Shifting the blame are we Robin?" Slade inquired, "You are here because you've decided to be. If you wanted to put your clothes on and walk out that door right now I would not stop you. The door has always been unlocked."

"But you would kill my friends." Dick gritted out.

"Yes." Agreed Slade, "but that would be your decision to allow me to do that. If Batman comes you could of course go with him and let your friends die or you could betray them but save their lives."

"Fuck you." Dick bit out. He would not cry. He refused to let his enemy see him cry.

"Get yourself ready." Slade said tossing him a bottle of lube. Dick felt a wave of nausea wash through him at the implications of what was to come. He had lived and worked in Gothem. He wasn't innocent or naïve. He knew what this meant, "lay down on your back and spread your legs."

Dick grit his teeth and did so.

He took as long as he dared prepping himself: covering his fingers slowly, then entering himself cautiously, coating his insides liberally with lube and stretching himself out as thoroughly as he could with his short fingers and the awkward angle. It was partially because he wanted to put off what was to come and partially because he was genuinely afraid of tearing. He knew he was small. The last thing he needed was to have some sort of rectal injury from all of this.

Dick tried to hide as much of what he was doing with his hands as possible, but still he could feel Slade's gaze on him and it made him feel filthy.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Dick asked after he'd laid on the floor fingering himself for what felt like an hour.

"I don't take much pleasure in fucking kids. So no." Shrugged Slade and Dick felt a momentary relief, "Unless... Of course you want me to?"

"No." Said Dick hurriedly.

"Then you don't have to." Said Slade, "but you do have to stay there and wear this."

Dick caught the thing that was thrown at him. It was a dildo of some kind, large and covered in ridges with straps for his legs and waist that would insure that it stayed inside.

Slade's fingers moved over the red button wordlessly and Dick took the hint and hurried to put the thing on. It was big. Too big for his small body to take comfortably. He spread his legs and angled his hips and wiggled in inside with short ragged puffs of breath. He got it in as far as he could and then tried to pull on the straps for his legs. Those went fine, but the one for his waist wouldn't reach.

"It has to be all the way in Robin." Slade commented.

"I can't go any further." Dick snapped glaring at him.

"That's unfortunate." Said Slade and his finger started to press down on the button.

"Wait!" Dick cried. When Slade looked at him expectantly, Dick took a deep breath and sat up. Trying to relax his muscles he let his weight force the object the rest of the way in. An agonized sound escaped him as his lower half erupted in a aching pain as his muscles protested, fluttering and clamping down trying to force the unmoving object out. A persistent ache like a migraine settled itself right behind his eyes and refused to go away. Blinking away tears he snapped the clips onto his waist easily now. It felt like a death sentence, especially with pain pressing persistently through his spine.

"Impressive. Your dedication and problem solving is as strong as ever." Slade praised.

"Shut the fuck up." Dick tried to growl, though it may have come out a whimper.

To his relief Slade left him to lay there while he went to type something. Dick closed his eyes and tried to do deep meditative breathing as Batman had taught him. Forced himself to relax. If he pressed at all on his stomach he could feel the thing shift inside him. His legs were trembling slightly, but so long as he didn't move he'd be fine.

Then the thing started vibrating.

Dick yelled and his legs kicked out instinctively. It was too much. His fingers went instantly to the clasps of the thing, needing it out.

"Keep it on Robin." Slade said not looking at him, just kept typing. Dick let go of the clasps and grit his teeth instead. It hurt. It also was pressing directly on his prostate. Humiliation crept up in him as he realized he was getting hard from this. He bit his lip and writhed in silence. Just because his body was reacting the way it was designed to did not mean Slade had any real leverage over him. It was natural reaction even if it was being forced from him. He would not be ashamed.

Right as he was about to cum, it stopped. Dick struggled not to make a frustrated sound as he reminded himself that he didn't want this.

"Cum Robin." Slade ordered him.

"No." Dick bit back defiantly. The vibrations were suddenly back a lot more intense than they had been and Dick screamed and came almost instantly all over his stomach.

"See, you mouth off but your body already knows who it is to obey." Slade said almost gently as the toy shut off.

"No..." Dick said but he couldn't do much more than lay there. His body humming with satisfaction even as he felt sick to his stomach. He covered his face with his hands to hide the way his lip was starting to tremble and to help smother the way tiny dry sobs were trecherously trying to escape his mouth from the sheer overwhelming force of what was happening to him.

"Okay." Agreed Slade turning back to the computer. Dick got another moment or two before the toy came alive again. This time pulsing in an irregular pattern that left him always on edge. It would bring him almost to the brink and then mellow out again.

Dick's vision got hazy from unshed frustrated tears. He arched and twisted trying to find a position that wouldn't press right into his sweet spot. Legs open, legs closed, legs by his chest, legs stretched out. Laying on his stomach, side, or back. Nothing worked. The thing was too big. He was stuffed too full. It was pressing and pulsing against both the good and the bad spots. He eventually ended up on his back again if only because it put the least amount of pressure on his stomach. Because there was pain and then there was feeling like you were being stabbed from the inside. Dick felt like he was staring in some kind of game which there was no way out of. Every moment he kept thinking, 'too much! I can't take any more!' But there was nothing he could do so more just kept coming.

"Are you ready to cum again?" Asked Slade still typing away almost 2 hours later.

"Fuck you." Growled Dick though the ferocity was brought down when he started whimpering at a new pattern of vibrations.

"Perhaps later you'll want to." Mused Slade. The need to cum was rising pretty high up on his priorities. The pain mixed with unwanted pleasure rose until there was barely room in his head for anything else. Dick tried to fist himself to completion, determined that if he was going to cum it'd be on his terms but that just earned him a shock of pain and a pointed look from Slade. Obediently he dropped his hands off his cock and clawed at his thighs instead, his hips bucking ridiculously with unfulfilled need.

"I think its been long enough." Slade said almost an hour later of Dick writhing, "go ahead and cum now Robin."

The instruction came with a burst of stimulation that had Dick coming untouched again instantly.

Dick knew what Slade was doing, and he hated that he knew it would work if this kept up.

"This- ah!- doesn't change anything." Dick tried to tell him as the process restarted, "I am a teenager, just because I cum from stim- a-ahh! No, ah- no, you don't own me!"

"Of course not Robin. You said your self that it was your choice and that  nothing I do can change that." Slade said patiently, "This part of your lesson is merely to teach you that there is no help which could change your situation and that ultimately you really want to give me control over you... Your body has already realized this fact. This exercise is merely to teach that to your mind as well. The next lesson will be to make you realize that even if the nanobots are removed, there will be no going back for you."

"You- hah- what?" Dick asked trying to focus as a full body shudder wracked through him.

"Yes, I suppose I could tell you now. You see, I am going to have you kill one of your friends." Slade informed.

"No!" Dick protested, "You promised that- ah! Hah! No, stop! I can't- you promised they'd be saf-f-fe if I-!"

"You will choose which one of the members of your team you care about the least and the nanobots will kill them. The others will remain fine, you have my word. But if you do not choose, the nanobots will kill all of them." Slade ignored the pained sounds that were escaping Dick from the floor.

"No...! Could never choose! I love all of them!" Dick protested. He was losing his voice. He realized he was crying in earnest now, but the physical and psychological agony he was in was too high to think of stopping.

"Not choosing is also a choice." Slade reminded him, "by doing so you will have chosen to kill them all rather then decide."

"Can't...!" Dick shook his head furiously.  
"Either way, there will be no going back for you. Either you will have murdered one of your friends and heros or you will have wiped out your own team. The Justice community will not accept you back after this. There will be no future you as a hero. Batman in particular will reject you given the way he is about his... Rule." Slade said seeming pleased by the way he'd trapped the boy on the floor.

Dick simply cried silently  with deep wretched sobs as the toy continued its torture.

"You have until morning to decide. Now be quite. I have some phone calls to make."

Dick couldn't just choose-! It was an impossible choice. But there was no way he could just let them all die. He'd have to-

He couldn't kill Starfire, Kori, the girl he'd once fancied himself in love with, the princess who had already suffered so much pain and betrayal at the hands of people she trusted. Not only that, but killing her would be like a declaration of war to her home planet.

And Garth, Beastboy, was so young. So full of hope even after he'd lost his mom. Always trying to protect both people and animals regardless of his own safety. Barely a teenager. It'd be like murdering a child. He couldn't.

He knew from Batman that Victor was being considered for Justice League. He had a whole future ahead of him. And Cyborg had already almost died in the past. He couldn't put him through that again. His electrical parts would make death by nanobots that much more painful.

He realized in horror that he was going to choose Raven.

Not because he loved her the least, because God knew that was so far from the truth, but because Rachel had once told him she had found a way to detach herself from physical pain through meditation that meant at least she'd have a painless death.

Dick rolled over and puked.

Slade didn't even look over.

He couldn't believe- Raven was precious to him and he was just laying on the floor with a stupid sex toy strapped inside him thinking about how he was going to kill her in the morning.

No, he tried to reason, he wasn't killing her. It was Slade he was- the excuse sounded hollow and no part of him believed it.

Dick flinched as the stimulation increased from the toy. He rolled painfully away so he wouldn't fall into his own sick. Why was this necessary? Wasn't it enough that Slade was ripping apart his world? He had to torture him with his own body's reactions as well?

Because something in him knew he would be completely destroyed if he chose Raven, if he killed Rachel who was only just starting to shyly trust him... Something in him had already broken just thinking about it.

Desperately he wondered if he killed himself if Slade would leave his friends alone... But part of him was sure Slade would kill them all the more painfully just for spite of he did.

Thinking about any of it was becoming more and more difficult as the vibration mounted. His stomach was sticky and disgusting. He was laying not far from his own puke on the ground naked and hard for his enemy who was going to force him to kill his friend in just a few hours. And yet he was growing more and more desperate by the minute for the man to tell him to cum.

Slade was right: there would be no return from this.

Humiliation coursed thick through him as Slade continued to ignore him to talk business with various clients while he shivered naked and needy on the ground. He felt vile, trashy, and dehumanized. When he tried to stand up-something that wouldn't have worked given how much more that seems to hold the toy tightly inside him- Slade glared at him and hovered his mouse threateningly over the video chat. Dick laid back down and tried to weather the feverish need and pain as best as he could.

He couldn't even string two thoughts together anymore.

Slade didn't make being quiet easy. The settings were constantly being changed on him as well as a new function he didn't know about that let the toy spin inside him slowly corkscrewing him while the excess lube in his hole squelched vulgarly.

"What was that?" Asked one of Slade's clients when Dick couldn't help but let out a soft cry at a brutal press of his prostate.

"Just a new exotic bird I've acquired. You were saying?" Slade dismissed and Dick cringed with shame. The two continued their negotiations as if nothing happened. When Slade finished the phone call he turned and contemplated Dick.

"Do you want to cum Robin?" Slade asked yet again.

"Yes." admitted Dick distinctly conscious of the dried tear tracks running from under his mask.

"I see." Said Slade turning away.

"Wait, no! I need to cum, please!" Dick begged, the awful, painful, desperate feeling growing.

"Are you asking for permission?" Inquired Slade, "I thought it was your choice what you did?"

"I-" Dick realized what he was doing but he needed so much- "please! Please! Slade I need-!"

"Very well Robin, you may cum." Slade said and buzzing filled Dick's ears as he came harder than the times before.

"You're doing so well." Slade praised before getting up and leaving Dick there. Dick lay gasping for breath boneless in a daze.

That daze abruptly ended when the toy started up again.

"Slade no! Please! I can't again! Please, let me take it out!" Dick yelled wriggling in an effort to get away from the object firmly strapped inside him. It hurt. He was too sensitive. He couldn't- not again, "Slade!"

"You look like you need to get fucked Robin." Observed Slade coming back and nudging a boot over Dick's protesting cock.

"No..." Whimpered Dick.

"No? Okay then." Slade moved to leave him again.

"No! I mean yes, please, just make it stop." Dick sobbed.

"Yes? Who do you want to get fucked by? I'll let you choose. You know who my henchmen are. I could also probably hook you up to a machine for the night that would give you a nice pounding." Slade said turning off the toy and crouching down, "or would anyone or thing do for you at this point?"

"No..." Whimpered Dick closing his legs even though that made the toy press deeper.

"No? So someone specific?"

Dick had a sick feeling he knew what the other wanted to hear, what he wouldn't stop until Dick said.

"You." He gritted out.

"What was that Robin? Me what?" Slade asked softly.

"You to fuck me." Dick said.

"I don't fuck kids." Slade reminded him even as he reached forward and batted Dick's legs wide again for a better view.

"Then what do you want?!" Sobbed Dick as the toy restarted, this time with Slade occasionally pressing it up or down to see the way that made Dick's hole stretch and flutter in protest while his cock filled yet again despite the pain.

"It's more about what you want." Slade corrected him, "as always, the choice is yours."

"Can't- cant-" Dick choked twisting away.

"You can't decide what you want? I guess I have a preference to see you spread on a machine. But that's probably because I think I'd have to kill any henchmen that fucked you at this point. As you might have noticed my young apprentice, I don't much like sharing." Slade mused aloud grabbing the strap around Dick's waist and hoisting him up by it making the boy cry out as he stood and started to tug him to the door.

"No! No, please! Not a machine! Please will you just fuck me?" Dick begged desperation making him dizzy, he didn't know what the other wanted to hear to make it stop so he tried for a stab in the dark, "M-master, _please,_ I want you to fuck me."

"Well now..." Slade sounded sickly pleased, "I suppose since you're being so good and asking so nicely I guess I'll have make an exception to my policy. But only because you're so special to me Robin and _you want it so badly_."

With that Dick felt himself being picked up as if he really was a child and carried out of the room. He had trouble focusing on what was happening because the toy was still at work but the next thing he knew Slade was laying him on a work table and unhooking the toy. Dick was practically sobbing with relief as it was slowly pulled out.

"Look at you, your body wants me so bad, all sloppy, and wet, and open." Slade observed, stroking a rough gloved finger around his rim. Dick shuddered and tried to imagine he was anywhere else but there.

"Tell me what you want Robin." Slade ordered him again.

"Want you to fuck me." Dick said. It was difficult to remain passive now that the toy was out and he could think more clearly. It went against his nature. This was the man who was going to kill Raven. Who he was allowing to violate him. But he was scared of Slade bringing the toy back out. At least this way there was a definite end to the humiliation.

"Who am I to deny you then?" Slade said softly and pulled Dick across the table, shifted his hips so he was lined up. Dick felt one moment of disgust and terror as he felt the head of Slade cock press against his asshole and then it was all gone as he was dragged down onto the length with an unforgiving thrust.

Dick screamed.

Being fucked by a person was nothing like getting assaulted by a toy Dick quickly realized. He screamed and sobbed and begged and clawed all the while Slade pounded into his small body. It felt like his insides were being shoved aside. He was going to break in half he was sure. It hurt so bad he didn't think he could have ever stayed hard. He thought he was going to rip somewhere. Just break in half. Every thrust and pull he half expected to feel something crack or tear.

The whole thing was made worse by Slade's calm and unaffected observations as he fucked him harder and harder.

"You really are much too small for this aren't you? But you're too greedy to wait until you're older. I suppose next time I'll get you some sort or relaxant. You've got a lot of cum on you Robin, you must have really been needing this. There's even more on my floor, I should make you lick it up. You should be glad you don't wear baby Robin's green panties anymore or the whole world would see the marks I am leaving on you. We may have to take a day or two off training so you can heal after this. But I am sure the progress we made emotionally more than makes up for it."

Dick was almost choking on his own spit. His limbs wouldn't work. He was being dragged across the table onto the mans cock like some kind of glorified sex toy. Each thrust sent blinding pain crackling through him making his vision white out.

Begging. He was pretty sure he was begging but he had no idea what he was saying. Slade was laughing at him. Dick's mouth hung open as he gaped for breath he couldn't seem to quite get. Slade had one hand on his chest now holding him down now so he could increase the pace and strength with which he was pounding him. His rib cage felt brittle and hollow under the pressure. He was pretty sure he felt something crack...

Dick didn't get to see if Slade's composure broke when he came because Dick himself blacked out before the end of it.

* * *

When Dick regained consciousness there was a slight weight on him. Given what he last remembered he panicked and immediately started thrashing.

"Ow! Calm down Dickhead you nearly took my eye out!" Squawked an indignant voice to his left.

"Jason?" Dick breathed in confusion glancing around. He was in his room at the Manor under a pile of blankets. Jason was looking annoyed rubbing a soon to be bruise on his upper cheek from one of Dick's thrashing limbs. Dick realized he must have tried to curl up next to him.

"Sorry." Croaked Dick. For one moment he dared to think it had all been a sick dream. But then he tried to sit up and agony instantly crackled up his spine.... His ribs. Something was definitely broken. Jason's expression instantly turned murderous at the way Dick collapsed back onto the pillows.

"We couldn't catch the bastard. Your friend Cyborg called up telling us about the nanobots and how you were being forced to do shit because of it. We got them all to Star Labs so your team's all good now. But when we went after you the bastard must have realized we were somehow tracking you and abandoned the base before we got there. Batman is still out looking for him. I hope he breaks his stupid rule and kills that fucker when he finds him." Snarled Jason, blue eyes flashing with hate.

"So you guys... You know then?" Dick struggled to ask.

"I mean, yeah..." Jason's expression fell as he glanced away, "there was still, you know, stuff... On you. It was pretty obvious what had happened. Alfred cleaned you up though and treated you injuries."

"I see." Dick stared at the ceiling. The "stuff" had been more than simply on him he knew. He didn't know how he was ever supposed to look any of them in the eye.

"Hey don't do that. The fucker forced you. We know he was threatening your team. None of it was your fault." Jason poked him through the sheets glowering. He was still so young. Eyes still so bright, black hair curling ever so slightly at his forehead, cheeks that still clung to that last bit of childlike roundness. That sort of innocence and optimism that'd it'd all be okay if they just tried hard enough.

"Little wing..." Murmured Dick feeling a wave of raw awful grief sweep through him.

"What?" Asked Jason frowning.

"Um, video... Did you...?" Dick tried to ask.

"There was video? That sick creep. No we didn't find anything. The computers were wiped." Frowned Jason.

So Slade hadn't made good on his promise. That was something. At least he didn't have to face Bruce and Jason knowing that they'd seen him crying and begging to get fucked by his enemy.

At least they never would know the unforgivable thing he almost did.

Raven was safe from him. His team was safe. He... It was never going to be the same though. He'd never be able to unknow the fact that he'd almost intentionally killed one of them. Never be able to forget all that was said and done in those dark rooms.

"We didn't tell your friends how we found you neither. Figured we'd let you decide if you want them to know." Jason told him quietly.

"Thanks Little Wing. I appreciate it." Smiled Dick weakly.

"Hey, you're safe, your teams safe, and we're going to kill- erm, kick that sicko's ass." Jason reminded him.

Dick tried to smile at the younger boy. Jason was very dear to him. Frustrating, annoying, stubborn but he'd somehow wormed his way deep into Dick's heart. He wanted to protect him. This would never be allowed to happen to Jason. Dick silently swore it.

Even if he'd just got a pretty good taste of his own helplessness.

He wasn't like Bruce or Jason; he wasn't driven by thoughts of revenge. What was done was done. He just-

"Promise you won't fuck up like I did." Muttered Dick looking at the younger Robin.

"You didn't fuck up." Jason said angrily. Then the boy's face softened ever so slightly, "but I don't think you have to worry about me; you always were the one who attracted the obsessive crazies that like tying Robin up. I just get the wackos that like to blow shit up."

"Yeah. Guess you've got a point." Dick said closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story separately specifically so it could be skipped if needed. My goal from the beginning was a story about Dick slowly building himself back up after being torn down so completely. But yeah, it's supposed to be twisted so I'd make it fine for the people to skip ahead who can't stomach the extent of Robin's demise.
> 
> If you want to read that story, it's called 'Never Ever' and it's from Jason's perspective and set in the future, but I hope to address all the consequences of the events of this story eventually.


End file.
